User blog:Hacky Zak/Mama Louie's Best Customer 2019
Hey Guys, welcome to Mama Louie's Best Customer 2019! It's basically like Papa's Best Customer Male And Female but slightly different. Firstly, all the characters are ones that I have created, and although it says that the customers are all Mama Louie's, some of them aren't. Some of the characters competing are based on real people and aren't part of the Mama Louie restaurant franchise but are part of the same canon and want to prove to Mama Louie that they are the bosses around here. Here are some differences to this tournament *64 characters are competing instead of 120. *There will only be one winner *There are 8 divisions instead of 15 *50% of the characters are Mama Louie's characters and the other 50% are real people. Each division is named after a holiday in the Papa Louie games, some of which are celebrated at Mama Louie's restaurants. Check back every day for when each new round comes up. Let the fun begin! Boys Cash Joe Girl Eleanor Fiona Divisions Cherry Blossom Festival Rounds 1A/1B: Saturday February 9th 2019 *Draco (1 vote) vs Granville (7 votes) *'Kitty (6 votes)' vs Donna (1 vote) Rounds 2A/2B: Sunday February 10th 2019 *Max (3 votes) vs Will (4 votes) *Jules (0 votes) vs Amelie (7 votes) Easter Rounds 1A/1B: Monday February 11th 2019 *Justin (4 votes) vs Oli (5 votes) *Hannah (4 votes) vs Kacey (5 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Wednesday February 13th 2019 *'David Battery (5 votes)' vs Rocky Romano (4 votes) *'Brooke (6 votes)' vs Sophie (2 votes) Halloween Rounds 1A/1B: Friday February 22nd 2019 *'Ivor (6 votes)' vs Damian (5 votes) *'Millie (10 votes)' vs Nightmare Woman (1 vote) Rounds 2A/2B: Saturday February 23rd 2019 *Jack (6 votes) vs Torch '''(7 votes) *Amanda (2 votes) vs '''Hotwings (11 votes) Onionfest Rounds 1A/1B: Sunday February 24th 2019 *Den (4 votes) vs Ned (9 votes) *'Frankie (9 votes)' vs Ella (4 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Tuesday February 26th 2019 *Crusader (4 votes) vs Sam (9 votes) *'Bren (9 votes)' vs Katie (4 votes) Summer Luau Rounds 1A/1B: Friday February 15th 2019 *Leonardo (4 votes) vs Callum (6 votes) *'Susan (8 votes)' vs Ballerina (3 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Sunday February 17th 2019 *Po Wrinklebottom (1) vs Daniel (9 votes) *Jessie (4 votes) vs Alisha (6 votes) Valentines' Day Rounds 1A/1B: Monday 18th February 2019 *'Kyle' (6 votes) vs Chris (3 votes) *'Stella (7 votes)' vs Rosy Heart (2 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Wednesday 20th February 2019 *'George (6 votes)' vs Sharaf (5 votes) *'Emma (9 votes)' vs Jess (2 votes) St Paddy's Day Rounds 1A/1B: Thursday 28th February 2019 *'Bog (10 votes)' vs Trent (3 votes) *Beatrice (5 votes) vs Emily (8 votes) Rounds 2A/2B: Saturday 2nd March 2019 *Rhino (2 votes) vs Jordan (10 votes) *'Gabby (8 votes)' vs Ellie 4 votes) Thanksgiving Rounds 1A/1B: Monday 4th March 2018 *Cash vs Joe *Fiona vs Eleanor Gallery Cherry Blossom Division 1a.png|Draco vs Granville 1b.png|Kitty vs Donna 1c.PNG|Max vs Will 1d.PNG|Jules vs Amelie Easter Division justin vs oli.PNG|Justin vs Oli kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.PNG|Hannah vs Kacey d2 2am.PNG|David Battery vs Rocky Romano ffff.PNG|Brooke vs Sophie d3 1a...PNG|Ivor vs Damian d3 1b...PNG|Millie vs Nightmare Woman d3 2a...PNG|Jack vs Torch d3 2b...PNG|Amanda vs Hotwings Halloween Division d4 1a...PNG|Den vs Ned d4 1b...PNG|Frankie vs Ella d4 2a...PNG|Crusader vs Sam d4 2b...PNG|Bren vs Katie Onion Fest Division Summer Lua Division d5 1a..PNG|Leonardo vs Callum d5 1b..PNG|Susan vs Ballerina d5 2a..PNG|Po Wrinklebottom vs Daniel d5 2b..PNG|Jessie vs Alisha Valentine's Day d6 1a...PNG|Kyle vs Chris d61b.PNG|Stella vs Rosy Heart d6 2a...PNG|George vs Sharaf d6 2b...PNG|Emma vs Jess d7 1a....PNG|Bog vs Trent d7 1b.....PNG|Beatrice vs Emily d7 2a...PNG|Rhino vs Jordan d7 2b....PNG|Gabby vs Ellie St Paddy's Day d8 1a...PNG|Cash vs Joe d8 1b...PNG|Eleanor vs Fiona Thanksgiving Trivia *Despite being in the Cherry Blossom Division, neither Draco or Granville have favoured the holiday since their restaurant debuts. *Kitty has a holiday outfit that represents the division, which is based on the holiday. *Jules' outfit represents her favourite holiday. *Amelie, Max, Will, Sophie, Brooke, Hannah, Kacey, Daniel, Alisha, Chris, George, Sharaf, Jess, Jack, Ned, Frankie, Ella, Sam, Trent, Beatrice (Ellen), Emily, Jordan, Gabby, Ellie, Joe and Eleanor are all real people who attend the same high school. *Callum and Oli are so far the only two real people who attend different high schools to the others *Kitty is the only character in the Cherry Blossom Division with a Flipdeck. *This is the first appearance of Susan's updated look, one noticeable different is that she wears sandalls now instead of shoes. *This is the first appearance of Po Wrinklebottom's updated look *Frankie is the only person in this tournament to be both a real person and one of Mama Louie's customers. *This is the first appearance of Crusader *Millie and Hotwings are so far the only two characters to win with either ten votes or more Category:Blog posts